


<3

by hacunamacata



Series: Percy Jackson Drabbles [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Real short, i get more creative for solangelo lowkey, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hacunamacata/pseuds/hacunamacata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two idiots in the same room trying to read. </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>[To write away my stress lol]</p>
            </blockquote>





	<3

Percy was sitting across the room from where Annabeth was studying for her final research paper. She had been busy the last few days, and Percy had missed her presence. Her unruly blonde hair was up in a messy bun, as she kept scratching her head when she got confused. 

Annabeth was wearing Percy’s old high school swim hoodies and a pair of boxer shorts she probably stole from Percy’s drawer, and darn did she look cute in his clothing. 

“Hey.” Percy said looking up from his book, his comic book that is. He didn’t usually read actual books at home unless they were for school work, and since Civil War was coming out soon he had decided to catch up on that. 

Annabeth hadn’t responded to his call, and scribbled something on her textbook, a quick note for future references. Had this paper not been 40% of her grade, she would had looked up, but as much as she loved Percy, he wasn’t worth it at the moment.

 “Hey.” Percy tried again. He had really wanted to tell her something. It was quick and wouldn’t distract her from her paper. Why wasn’t she looking up, he thought as he flipped the next page. She coughed as a response and looked at her laptop which was perfectly balanced on her knee, as her textbook was on the other. 

“Hey!” He pretty much exclaimed this time making Annabeth drop her textbook but she had fast enough reflexes to catch the laptop before it could fall. 

“WHAT?” Annabeth yelled back placing the laptop on the table next to her seat and picking up her textbook that was decorating the floor. 

Percy sigh and closed his comic book, so he could look at his girlfriend, his partner-in-crime, the love of his life. “Just wanted to tell you that you look gorgeous and I love you BUT OH NO YOU WERE RUDE SO… you dickbutt.” 

Annabeth groaned. “Is that why you were calling me this whole time? Gods, Percy. I was busy working on something important.”  She said as she left her seat and went to Percy’s side of the room and sat on his lap. Annabeth was never one to be this affectionate but she knew every time she ignored Percy’s attempt of giving her compliments, he got grumpy. 

Percy held Annabeth in his arms for two seconds, before getting up with her in his arms and letting her down on the couch by herself. 

“Goodnight dickbutt.” He softly smiled and went to bed. 

‘ _ Gods, what am I going to do with him?’ _


End file.
